New Beginnings
by ericaj318
Summary: A sequel to the full story Reset and the one shot Family. What happens when Genisys rebuilds? Sarah, Robin, Kyle and Pops thought they were safe. (Pops x OC)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the official sequel to _Reset_ which is based off the post credit scene in _Genisys_. This story does go after the end of _Family_ where Robin finds out that Pops has somehow impregnated her. This story is set near her due date and the machines want the child.

Chapter 1

"Sarah, where are the keys to the truck? I need to go into the city and get some groceries," Robin announced as she waddled into the kitchen.

Sarah was feeding Josh when Pops intercepted the question, "I will go for you. You need to stay off of your feet and rest. What do you need?" he asked, his concern had begun to drive her a little nuts.

Robin waved off his concern, "You know many women work right up until they give birth and I'm just going to the grocery store. I will be quick and I'll take a gun with me."

Sarah mouthed 'good luck' to Robin as she stood there taking a stand for her independance. Kyle was in the room too but he stayed quiet whenever anyone tried to challenge Pops.

Pops sighed, it amazed Robin how much more human he'd become, "If you must go then I will go with you."

Robin knew that was the final answer he'd give on the situation so she grabbed the keys and walked out to the truck.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he climbed into the truck next to her and she began to head into the city.

Robin rolled her eyes, "I feel huge and wish I didn't still have 4 weeks to go. I also know that I am very much in need of grilled cheese sandwiches with turkey and Doritos. It's going to take me forever to lose all this weight," she sighed but when she looked at Pops and saw the tenderness in his eyes as he looked at her, she smiled. "I'm all good," she changed her answer.

Pops nodded, computing all that she had said, "You look perfect and you should not worry about anything. We are finally free," he stated. It would always weird her out just a little bit that she'd found love with a machine.

Pops grabbed her hand as they rode the rest of the way silently to the city. As she parked, Robin was thinking outloud, "You know, we should be staying closer to the city in case I go into labor. It's a long journey from the house in the country."

Pops heard her concern and took note of finding a solution. "Let us be quick in the store," he said, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings.

Robin smiled at him, "I don't know why you're still worried. We destroyed Genisys. We're safe now," she tried to reassure him.

Pops shook his head, "We can never know that we are safe. I must always protect Sarah Connor, Kyle Reese, Josh Connor and you."

Robin wasn't going to argue with him further as she went to get a cart which Pops quickly took from her to push himself. They began walking through the store and gathering the insane items Robin craved before they made it safely to the checkout.

Somehow the group had unlimited money which Robin never understood nor did she ever want to question. As she began to unload the items before being stopped once again by Pops.

"Picking up a package of cheese is not going to hurt me," she said as she looked up at him.

Pops shook his head, "I don't care."

While Pops took care of the groceries, Robin began looking around until her eyes caught sight of a familiar face. She didn't want to draw attention to them so she gently grabbed Pops hand and pointed in the direction of what she was seeing.

"It is John Connor," Pops stated quietly before finishing up the checkout process at a rapid rate.

Once they were out to the truck and on their way home, Robin remembered to breathe, "How?" she asked.

Pops shook his head, "I do not know but somehow Genisys has been rebuilt."

Robin's heart sank as they finished the drive home. She was far too pregnant to be on the run but she wouldn't have a choice.

When they got to the house, Pops helped her in with groceries and they had to tell Sarah and Kyle.

"John Connor is back," Pops stated bluntly without thinking to ease them into the news. "Kyle Reese," he said.

Kyle was shocked but looked at Pops with a funny expression, "Are you ever just going to call me Kyle?"

Pops ignored his comment and gave orders, "You will take Robin and Josh and go into hiding. Sarah and I will take care of this."

Sarah nodded as she raced upstairs to pack a go bag. Robin, on the other hand, wasn't having it. "Pops, I'm going with you two. I will fight for our continued freedom by your side."

Kyle shook his head, "You are in no condition to do anything of the sort."

Robin stared daggers at him before looking at Pops with the most stubborn look she could muster.

Pops sighed before nodding his head, "Fine. Kyle Reese, you will hide with Josh while Robin, Sarah and I go after John Connor," his tone was exasperated which was a first for him.

Kyle shook his head as he scooped up Josh and headed upstairs to pack with Sarah.

"I'll get my essentials together and change into 'on the run' clothes," Robin shared with Pops before disappearing to their room, downstairs.

A/N: Here we go. Hope y'all are ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin emerged moments later in leggings, a loose tank and a jacket, a bag thrown over her shoulder.

"Give the bag to me," Pops requested as he walked toward her. Robin shook her head, "It's time to let me be strong. We spent a lot of time training after we destroyed Genisys and you have to gather all the weapons. I am fine," she corrected him but with a gentle tone and a smile.

Sarah and Kyle came down the stairs with their bags and Josh. Kyle looked at Sarah and leaned down to kiss her, "Be safe," he instructed, "We'll see you once it's finished."

Sarah kissed him back and kissed Josh, "Mommy will be back soon. I love you both. Get far away," she ordered before noticing Robin was in running gear. "Is Pops letting you come?" she asked, her face showing the shock she felt.

Robin grinned, "Yep. Three against one is pretty good odds."

Sarah frowned as Kyle and Josh exited the house, "I hope you understand how hard this is going to be and you're putting Pops at risk."

Robin shook her head, "I promise that I will be useful." Before they could continue their debate, Pops reentered the room.

"Are you two ready to leave?" he asked causing them to each nod, "We have to go back into the city to figure out what has happened," he laid out step one of their plan.

Sarah nodded, "That's a good starting place. Should we get online and look for some link to Skynet or Genisys?"

Robin nodded, "We should start at the local library and do some research. We might have made a mistake being so secluded here," she mused outloud, thinking of all that could have happened.

Pops nodded, "Load up the vehicle," he ordered as he held out his hand to Robin. She shook her head and smiled at his behavior before taking it.

Pops drove them to the library where they got out and hurried in to hop on a computer and see what was going on.

Robin was the only one who'd dabbled in the technology of their new time so she took the helm. She did extensive searches and came up with nothing.

"I don't understand," she said in shock.

"What?" Sarah asked, not sure what Robin was referencing because of her lack of time spent with the internet.

Robin shook her head as she laid her hand on her belly causing Pops to grasp her shoulder in concern. She turned and smiled at him, "I'm fine but what I don't understand is that there is nothing online. There is 0 evidence that Skynet or any kind of robot technology has been developed. In fact, all projects like it have been completely abandoned. But, I know we saw John Connor today. Pops scanned him," she explained.

Sarah nodded, "I don't doubt that but if he wasn't reformed because of the company getting back on its feet then that means someone sent him back but why?"

Pops stood back straight up to think of anything in his records but he came up short, "They must be coming for one of us. Maybe we need to make ourselves easier to find and then we can get answers."

Sarah shook her head, "That sounds risky."

Robin was thinking like Pops, "Not if we go somewhere where we'll have the advantage. We need an easy escape route and no witnesses. We have enough firepower to fight him off," she thought outloud, agreeing with Pops.

Pops nodded, "Sarah, use this computer to place yourself back on the grid and then we'll pick a place in the city that meets Robin's requirements."

Sarah wasn't so sure, "Are you sure? We've stayed invisible since I was 9," she was regretful to put herself out there.

Pops nodded, "Do it. We'll lure them out and be ready."


	3. Chapter 3

"Where should we go to lure them out?" Sarah asked after she put up a Facebook status which made her cringe.

Pops stared straight ahead which meant he was evaluating San Francisco in his mind. Suddenly, he blinked and spoke, "We need to go to the AT&T Park. It's a large lot and there are not any games today which means it will be unpopulated. It has many exits and it is by the water."

Robin cocked her head to the side, "Why does being by the water matter?"

Sarah was also perplexed by that. Pops replied, "Robin loves the ocean."

Robin grinned as she placed her hands on the table to stand up but Pops quickly grasped her elbows to pull her up.

They got back in the truck and headed to the lot where they would wait for John Connor to show up. Once they were parked, Pops got out, followed quickly by the girls.

"Let's make a plan with the weapons," Sarah pointed out. "Do we still have anything with magnetism?"

Pops pulled out the circular devices he had once made to go around his hands, "This is what we have. I hope I won't have to get close enough to use them."

Robin frowned, "You're stronger now then you were before because you're a newer model. He's no match for all of us. What gun do I get?" she asked, a smile spreading across her lips.

Pops frowned as he handed her a small handgun, "You are to do the least amount here."

Robin shook her head, "You trained me with much more advanced weapons and we need all the firepower we can get. Give me something better," she argued.

Pops shook his own head in return, "That gun is what you get. You should not even be here but you forced my hand. You are to sit in the truck and wait."

Robin's face was growing red with anger but she huffed as she turned and climbed back into the passenger's seat with her 9mm.

Sarah smiled at Pops, "You're too overprotective."

Pops did not smile in return, instead he looked into the distance waiting for John Connor to show his face.

They didn't have to wait long when John Connor walked up, sensibly dressed in a v-neck sweater, button down and khakis. "Smart plan getting me to come to you," he commented, his tone filled with arrogance.

Sarah was not amused, "We know you've been sent back again. What do you want?"

John shook his head, "Aw, mom, I was hoping for a better reunion this time but I guess we can cut straight to the chase. Pops, that's what you call the killing machine, right?" he gestured to Sarah.

Sarah nodded, her face filled with disdain. John continued, "Where's the other girl? If my time travel calculations are correct she's about ready to deliver a very unique child that Skynet would like to get their hands on," he explained.

Pops was taken aback, "You are here for the child?"

John nodded, his face smug, "Your daughter may be human but she will have capabilities beyond our imagination. She will lead the humans back into a perfect civilization while uniting the robots and humans. We simply can't let that happen."

Sarah was shocked too but she fired at John before letting him take another step closer.

Pops motioned for her to get in the truck which they both did. Robin was shocked at the speed which they joined her in.

"He's here for the baby, isn't he?" Robin asked, the horror setting in. Pops nodded. "Not on my watch," Robin shouted as she hauled her pregnant self out the window of the truck so she could get some shots into that son of a bitch.

"Get back in here!" Pops demanded.

Robin looked back, "He can't kill me because he needs me until this baby comes out. Drive! We have to get somewhere safe and regroup!" she yelled as she went back to shooting. Sarah had opened the window behind her and joined in. Pops peeled out of the parking lot and onto the street. They had lost John for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked, looking back to make sure they'd lost John as Robin was readjusting back into the car.

Sarah could see Pops frown at Robin as he answered, "We are going to a cabin in the woods. We have to lay low for now and form a new plan."

Sarah nodded. Pops reached across the front seat and laid his hand on Robin's belly, "Are you alright? You should not have done that."

Robin rolled her eyes, "I'm perfectly fine and it was necessary. I'm gonna close my eyes until we get there."

When Robin opened her eyes, Pops was pulling into a garage in a beautiful cabin in the mountains. "This is like a vacation destination," Robin commented as she looked around, getting out of the truck.

Pops tried to get out fast enough to help her out but she was too quick. He unlocked the door into the house by ripping the knob off and walked inside.

Sarah laughed, "He'll never blend perfectly, will he?" Robin shook her head as they followed Pops inside.

Sarah excused herself, "I'm gonna get a nap in before we have to move out again. You two feel free to make a plan but I want the final say," she instructed.

"Sweet dreams," Robin said as she sat down on the sofa in the living area. Pops walked over to the window to stare out for any signs of danger.

"Wanna join me?" Robin asked.

Pops turned to look at her as if he was about to disagree before he walked over and sat down next to her. "Please do not risk yourself or the child again."

Robin sighed, "I didn't risk anything. John can't kill me, at least until after I deliver and I was safe. The baby is safer in there than you can even know. I would've gone into hiding but I would have been too worried about you. I know your history and that most of the time the machine sent back doesn't make it. You told me the stories of the other timeline."

Pops looked down at her, his expression softening, "I am sorry. I worry for you also. Now more than ever," he admitted as he leaned down and placed his hand gently on her cheek. He always had to be careful when he touched her because of his strength. He leaned forward and softly placed his lips against hers.

Robin leaned up into the kiss immediately, running her hands up his chest and around his neck, into his grey hair. Pops pulled back, "We have to stop. Sex can induce labor and we need the child to stay inside as long as possible."

Robin nodded as she leaned back, her cheeks flushed. "What are we going to do about John?"

Pops stood once more and began to think. "We know that an explosion or extreme magnetism can destroy him. Where can we accomplish one of those two things?"

Robin stood too and began to pace as she thought about it. Pops urged her to take a seat but she needed to think.

She had an idea, "Power plants use large magnets to generate electricity. What if we could trap him there and turn it on?"

Pops thought the proposal over and nodded, "That is a good plan. Now, will you please sit down," he requested, his tone calm though his face was taking on a hint of frustration.

Robin frowned as she sat down, Indian style, on the floor where she'd been standing, "I'm gonna need help up when I'm ready," she warned, "How can we get him there and trapped long enough to destroy him? You don't have many years to plan this time."

Pops sat down on the floor across from her to begin thinking it over. "Is there anything that can sedate a machine or stop it for a time?" Robin asked.

The two sat there staring at each other as they thought of a possible answer.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin and Pops were still sitting on the floor brainstorming when Sarah came back into the room.

"You guys ok?" she asked.

Pops looked up, "Yes, we were coming up with a plan. We have figured out one part but not how to get John to the location."

"Tell me the part you have and maybe I can help," Sarah requested as she joined them on the floor.

Robin took that chance to speak, "If we can get him to a power plant, the magnets used inside to power it inside might be strong enough to destroy him."

"But Pops can't be inside or it'll destroy him too. Obviously, we need him on the outside ready to flip the switch while someone gets John to follow them there," Sarah deduced.

"Sarah, you will lead him there," Pops decided.

Robin shook her head, "That doesn't make sense because he's not after Sarah, he's after the baby so it should be me. You guys get the plant and get it ready and I'll lead John there."

Pops shook his head as he stood, frustrated, "That plan is out of the question. You would be taking too great of a risk."

Robin got up too, without help to her delight, "The risk to humanity if I don't is greater, Plus, he needs the baby so I'm the one who has the least amount of risk. It makes sense."

Pops was not happy and he made it clear by walking out of the room. Robin shook her head but looked at Sarah with a serious expression on her face, "I'm going. Get to the power plant."

Sarah stood, "Robin, you can't. Pops won't be able to live with himself if you die."

Robin frowned, "I know it's risky but it makes sense. Please, help him understand and hold him back."

Robin hugged Sarah before she raced out of the house and stole the truck.


	6. Chapter 6

Pops walked back into the room to find Sarah alone, "Where is Robin?" he asked, his tone alarmingly calm.

Sarah wasn't sure what to say but she readied herself for a battle. "Pops, don't freak out but she went to play bait for John. We have to get to the plant and get it ready," she explained, taking her time to buy Robin more time.

Pops face contorted in anger as he processed what Sarah was saying, "How could you let her go? That was an insane plan and it will get her killed. Let's go!"

Sarah had never feared him until that moment but now she was white with fear as she followed behind. They didn't have a vehicle anymore though because Robin had taken it.

"How are we gonna get there?" Sarah asked.

Pops didn't answer as he began walking toward the closest cabin to commandeer another car.

Meanwhile, Robin drove toward down and found John waiting right outside the city. "I see you came to your senses," he said as she stepped out of the car.

"I know you can't kill me until I deliver the baby so I'm safe," Robin fought back.

John laughed as he moved in closer to Robin, "That's where you're wrong. I'm taking you on a little trip back in time where another version of your beloved won't be so happy about what his future self has done."

Robin was confused, "Excuse me?"

John smiled once more, feeling very victorious, before he grabbed her arm and pressed a button on his watch that made the whole city swirl into a blur. Robin held her breath trying not throw up. This wasn't her first time traveling time but she hadn't been pregnant the last time. When the world stopped swirling and her vision cleared, she didn't know where she was.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around, clutching her stomach.

"Welcome to 1973," John said with a smile, "Now, let's go find a version of your lover who's a little more age appropriate for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Robin walked with John to the same place Pops and Sarah had taken her and John to hide out after they discovered John was evil previously. John walked right in as he'd done and smiled as he yelled, "Mom!"

A young girl walked out with a gun raised at John and she was quickly joined by a young Pops who looked exactly like the first Terminator they'd taken out when it all started. "Pops?" Robin asked, looking at him.

Pops wasn't sure how to respond because she shouldn't know that. John took this moment as his opportunity to jump in, "She knows who you are because you let Sarah have a roomate in the late 80s and it's this girl. You let your guard down and fall for her and take her along when you destroy my work. Then, you impregnated her," he shared as he showed off her form.

Pops shook his head, "I would never lose focus like that. This is a trick, Sarah. Shoot them both."

Robin was panicked, she'd never had Pops act like a machine in her time with him, "Wait," she pleaded as she stepped forward, "I know this all seems crazy but as you spend more time here with humans, you begin to feel. You feel for me and if you kill me right now your future self will be devastated. Look," she explained as she leaned up and placed her lips gently against his.

The young Pops startled at her action but they didn't have time to react because her Pops and Sarah blasted into the room.

"Robin?" Pops asked as he saw her kissing his younger self.

Robin pulled away and started explaining, "John brought me here so that he would kill me believing that what we have could never have happened."

Pops nodded, "We'll talk about all that you have done later," he said as he punched through John with a large magnetic device, destroying his core.

Sarah acted next and she threw something at him that opened a time portal which took the four of them back to present day but since John was scattered already, he was destroyed.

Robin sat in the grass when they landed, winded from all that had transpired and clutching her stomach once more. She was waiting for Pops to ask her if she was ok but he glared at her instead.

"I told you not to do that and you explicitly ignored me. Look what has happened," Pops scolded her.

Robin shook her head as she slowly stood to the ground, "Regardless of how it got done my plan worked," she stated as she slapped him in the face, reeling her hand back in pain.

Pops could now see through his new found anger and he noticed a small tear roll down her cheek. "Robin, I'm sorry," he began.

Robin turned away not wanting to cry in front of him and show weakness but then she doubled over in pain. Pops was at her side, immediately, "What's wrong?"

Robin held her breath for a moment until the pain subsided and finally spoke, "The baby's coming."

Pops rushed her to the nearest hospital telling Sarah to go get Kyle and Josh from hiding. They were safe again for now. When they arrived, they were almost too late and Robin was ready to deliver as soon as they got a hospital gown on her.

"Alright Robin, push," the on call doctor instructed. Robin took a deep breath as she did as she was asked. She gave it everything she had and moments later, she heard a small cry. She opened her eyes to see a tiny, perfect baby on her chest.

Pops leaned down and kissed her cheek, "She's perfect. I'm so sorry for how I treated you," he apologized as he looked at her and the baby.

The nurse scooped the baby up to clean her up, "Congratulations on your baby girl," she said.

Robin smiled, "I know were just worried. What do you think of the name Prue?"

Pops smiled once more, "It's perfect."

The End


End file.
